The present invention relates to golf equipment and more particularly, relates to a novel golf club head designed to impart spin to a ball.
The field of golf clubs is replete with many structures designed to improve or render easier the hitting of a golf ball. Included among the proposals in the art are golf club heads with means for imparting a corrective spin or action to a golf ball when struck by the golf club. Thus, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,354,059 issued to Alfred O. Stuss, Oct. 11, 1994, discloses a golf club head having plural grooves extending along their face in at least two nonparallel directions for the purpose of achieving a variety of different corrective actions to golf balls struck by the face of the club. The grooves are more specifically adapted to control backspin and skidding and also to compensate for toe and heel shots. U.S. Pat. No. 5,090,703 issued to Angelo Koumarianos, Feb. 25, 1992, discloses a golf club in which the ball engaging face of the club head has a rectangular central opening through which sand can pass during a stroke while the club is used as a sand wedge. Upper and lower flat rim surfaces are dimensioned, angled and spaced so as to contact the golf club at intermediate portions between the outer and inner edges of the rim surfaces. U.S. Pat. No. 4,165,076 issued to Richard Cella, Aug. 21, 1969, discloses a golf club having a blade face formed with a longitudinal edge which has a normal ball striking component of the golf club located above the center line of the ball in blade striking position and is thus capable on proper alignment with the ball of causing the latter to roll with minimal deviation towards its target. On the reverse side of the blade there is provided a secondary ball striking edge located below the center line of the ball.
Many of the prior art structures are directed specifically towards a putter type of club to be used on or around the green. As will be appreciated, it is desirable to provide a golf club wherein the risk of hooking or slicing the golf ball is minimized and particularly when used by the average golfer.